Un mensonge devient vite une triste réalité, et même parfois pire
by YourLovelyDream
Summary: Eh toi ! Oui toi ! Viens ! Je vais te révéler un grand secret d'internet. Tu penses que tout est rose sur Youtube ? Que tout le monde est gentil et drôle ? Que tous les Youtubeurs s'entendent bien entres eux ? Et bien tu te trompes ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors laisse moi te raconter l'histoire de deux jeunes hommes qui représentent, à eux seuls, le plus grand secret de Youtube.
1. Le grand secret d'internet

Chapitre 1 : Le grand secret d'internet

Je suis aujourd'hui là pour dévoiler un des plus grands secrets d'Internet. Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu des tas d'histoires sur ma « grande amitié » avec Mathieu Sommet ; eh bien oubliez ce qu'on vous a raconté à ce sujet parce que tout est FAUX. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour éviter les débats et disputes entres les internautes.

En fait, c'est le seul point commun que Youtube a avec la télévision : des fois, on est obligé de « créer » ce genre d'amitié pour faire bonne figure

Et dire qu'en ce moment même j'étais chez l'autre attardé, en train de travailler sur une collaboration tellement attendue par nos abonnés communs.

- Antoine ?! Tu m'écoute ?! me demanda Mathieu, agacé.

- Primo, ce n'est pas la peine de crier, répondis-je avec un calme plus que forcé. Secundo, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais alors que tu gaspille ta « science infuse » pour dire de la merde à tes à abonnés.

Mon collègue leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait cette colab' ?

- Parce que les internautes sont cons et qu'ils croient que tu dispose d'assez de matière grise pour travailler avec le grand Antoine Daniel.

- « Le grand Antoine Daniel » ? Laisse moi rire, ricana t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire narquois. Son regard montrait clairement qu'il savait exactement ce que j'allais répondre à ça, mais je répliquai tout de même :

-En même temps, pas mal de monde est grand comparé à toi.

Il souffla bruyamment et dit entre ses dents :

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-Mais je le suis ! C'est juste toi qui n'a pas d'humour.

Le petit (tout petit) brun serra les dents et ferma les yeux, réfrénant sa colère. Personnellement, ça m'amusait de le voir hors de lui, je trouvais ça plus mignon que véritablement menaçant.

Un petit rire sortit de ma bouche, sans que je puisse le contrôler, et ce fut visiblement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase car Mathieu se leva en envoyant valser sa chaise de bureau, et prononça rapidement, d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'amical :

- Ok c'est bon, maintenant tu dégages !

Je ne me fis pas prier, je ramassai mes affaires avec un demi-sourire et franchis la porte de l'appartement sans un regard.

Je sortis sans me presser de l'immeuble et je me dirigeai, comme à chaque fois que je me faisais virer de chez Mathieu, vers le bar qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Je m'assis à ma table, et le serveur qui me connaissait déjà me servit ma bière habituelle.

Bref tout était comme tant d'autres jours, sauf une chose : le discret sentiment de culpabilité qui me tenait le ventre depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Antoine Daniel ? dit une petite voix derrière moi

- Oui, le seul et l'unique, dis-je en me retournant.

En face de moi se trouvait une femme de petite taille, brune aux yeux bleus, qui devait probablement avoir mon âge et qui portait un t-shirt de Salut les geeks.

- Génial ! Il n'est pas là Mathieu ?

- Non, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil, mais tu sais, je l'emmène pas partout avec moi.

La petite rigola, puis se figea brutalement, les yeux tournés vers la porte.

-Eh ben Antoine, t'es vraiment un ivrogne, prononça une voix qu'il identifia tout de suite comme celle de Mathieu. Tu me dis que tu dois partir en urgence pour que finalement je te retrouve dans le bar d'en bas.

La colère s'empara de moi, dominant nettement la culpabilité. Je déteste que quelqu'un me fasse passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Surtout quand je n'aime pas ce quelqu'un. Alors vous imaginez bien que faire bonne figure auprès des fans, je m'en foutais un peu à ce moment.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu me vire de chez toi parce que tu as autant d'humour que ma grand-mère décédée, et tu oses me traiter d'ivrogne ?!

- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Mathieu en jetant un regard paniqué en direction de la fane.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Sommet : Je te déteste depuis le jour où on m'a accusé d'avoir plagié ton émission de merde ! Alors qu'une abonnée soit là je m'en contrefout, parce que je ne peux pas faire continuer à faire semblant d'être ami avec un connard dans ton genre !

Mathieu sembla vexé, mais il reprit vite contenance.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?! répondit-il avec hargne. Je vais te dire, moi, tu n'es que... Que...

Il marqua une pause, probablement pour réfléchir à une réplique, mais il se contenta de me jeter un regard noir avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de franchir la porte du bar dans l'autre sens.

Dans mon dos, la jeune fille émit un bruit étranglé.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

-C'est pas grave, marmonna t-elle.

Elle fixait toujours la porte du bar, avec un regard à la fois choqué et vexé.

- Mais, reprit-elle après une pause, je dois y aller.

Et elle quitta le bar sans dire au revoir ou même me saluer.

* * *

Voila premier chapitre en ligne. Gros merci à Willia pour la correction


	2. Le schizophrène me casse les couilles

Réponse au review:

**Emie-Chan:** Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre deux ,dans cette fiction,

**reyoudumb: **Merci beaucoup ça m'a beaucoup touché. Surtout que ça vient de toi, tu es un peu mon model pour les fictions sur ce couple

**Manaly: **Oui c'est bien du slash et merci j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**YummyYaoiGirl: **Oui ce n'est pas le grand d'amour mais c'est fait exprès et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à la question "Est-ce qu'il y aura une suite ?" ;)

**La succube:** Moi aussi j'ai souvent envie de faire ça dans certaines histoire ^^ Et j'espère que, à toi aussi la suite, va te plaire.

**Crisalys Nara: **Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que le chapitre (et les chapitres suivants) va produire le même effet sur toi

**Miani-chan: **En fait avec ce chapitre, je pense que je cherchais à bien montrer aux gens que ,dans cette fiction, Mathieu & Antoine ne sont pas ami. Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas te baser sur la chapitre deux pour faire une critique constructive, parce que c'est un chapitre qui es là pour introduire le chapitre 3. Et il est un peu vide à mon goût.

**Kajiaotori:** Merci beaucoup pour la proposition mais moi cette fiction je l'aime comme elle est et même si votre avis me touche beaucoup le plus important c'est que ça me plaise

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le schizophrène me casse les couilles

« Je veux faire l'amour du fromage de chèvre »

Cette chanson, qui se révélait être la sonnerie de mon téléphone, me tira automatiquement de mon sommeil. Je m'étais endormi sur devant mon bureau, laissant inachevé le montage du prochain épisode de What The Cut.

Après m'être étiré rapidement, je m'emparai de mon portable qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

Quand je vis le nom d'Alexis s'afficher à l'écran, l'incompréhension totale s'introduit dans mon esprit déjà embrouillé par le sommeil.

Cela faisait un mois que je n'avais parlé à aucun de mes collègues Youtubeurs, en dehors de Mathieu, sur scène, à la Polymanga.

Alors pourquoi Alexis m'appelait-il ? Surtout qu'il habitait assez loin de Paris, donc il ne pouvait pas vouloir qu'on se voit.

Au bout d'une minute de réflexion, de deux appels et deux "je veux faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre" consécutifs, je me suis décidé à décrocher.

- Allo ? Alex' ? Ai-je dit en baillant.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à répondre ? A sèchement rétorqué mon collègue.

- Désolé, je m'étais endormi, et en plus j'étais un peu surpris que tu m'appelles, vu qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis pas mal de temps.

- Ouais d'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne sors pas de chez toi ! Tu as refusé d'aller boire un verre, au bar avec les autres quand on était en Suisse ! Pourquoi ?

- Mais pour une raison très simple, répondis-je, la voix chargé d'amertume et soudainement très réveillé : Mathieu.

Alexis soupira et sembla brutalement se rappeler de la raison de son coup fil.

- Ah oui ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, mais je te préviens ça va pas te plaire.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, soupirai-je par anticipation.

- Bah je viens d'arriver à Paris et…

- T'es à Paris ?! Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?!

- Bah… Justement Mathieu était censé te le dire.

Je serrai les poings. Que cet enfoiré m'insulte, me critique et me ridiculise, ça passait, mais qu'il… « Oublie » de me dire ce genre de choses, ça me mettait hors de moi !

-BREF ! Pourquoi tu dis que ça ne va pas me plaire ? C'est génial !

- Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour le déménagement, et… Math' a promis qu'il serait là.

- C'est ça ! Et il t'avait aussi promis de me dire que tu déménageais ?

- Antoine ! Arrête t'es pathétique ! T'es d'accord ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser si tu as besoin d'aide...

- Génial, t'es un gars en or ! On se retrouve à la gare vers 14h, je dois passer récupérer, David, Jeremy et Charlotte

Je poussai un grognement approbateur et je raccrochai. Au passage je décidai d'envoyer un message à Mathieu.

[SMS à L'enfoiré]

Tu comptais me le dire quand qu'Alexis arrivait à Paris ?

[SMS à Yéti analphabète]

Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Jamais.

[SMS à L'enfoiré]

T'es vraiment un abruti !

[SMS à Yéti analphabète]

Mais que se passe t-il ? Aurais-tu perdu ton fabuleux sens de l'humour ?

[SMS à L'enfoiré]

Ça s'appelle pas être drôle, ça s'appelle être débile... Apprends à faire la différence et, avec un peu de chance, tu dépasseras peut-être toi aussi le million d'abonnés.

[SMS à Yéti analphabète]

Tu sais, il vaut mieux avoir de vrais fans que des gens qui te suivent pour se moquer... Laisse-moi-t'avouer une triste vérité : si les gens s'abonnent à ta chaîne c'est juste pour voir une mocheté faire le guignol, donc si j'étais toi je la fermerais.

J'ai reposé mon téléphone et je suis, tout simplement, retourné au montage de l'épisode. Mais la conversation avec Mathieu me revenait en mémoire toutes les 5 minutes, et il m'était impossible de travailler correctement.

Après quelque seconde d'hésitation, je me connectai sur Twitter et je postai sans un instant d'hésitation un pur et simple « Le schizophrène me casse les couilles ». L'avantage avec ce genre d'affirmation, c'est que ça fait moins de cent-quarante caractères.

* * *

Merci à Willia pour sa correction et à Lory-ann pour son aide Comme je l'ai dis dans la réponse à une rewiew c'est un chapitre de transition alors ne vous inquiétez pas s'il est vide.

Continuez à laisser vos review, j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre :)


	3. C'est juste un jeu

**Réponse au reviews**

**Emie-Chan: **Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir. Et oui le dernier chapitre était vide mais je suis beaucoup plus fier de celui là.

**Aless:** Merci beaucoup ça me touche et moi aussi pendant que j'écrivais je les ai imaginé entrain de se clasher et j'étais morte de rire ^^

**Peter Queen: **J'espère que le dénouement va te plaire parce que j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée en tête

**Juliette:** Trop d'exigence en toi x) Et pour le changement j'espère que tu comprends que j'ai un certain poids au niveau de l'écriture qui me force à faire évoluer ça progressivement et à trouver le bon moment pour le dénouement. C'est un peu comme le sexe ^^ (Comprendra qui pourra)

**Miani-Chan:** Pour répondre à ta question oui je compte faire évoluer ça progressivement, c'est le défit que je me lance avec cette fiction parce que faire ça, c'est assez compliqué vis-à-vis de mon style d'écriture habituel. Et sinon merci pour les compliments ça me touche beaucoup :)

**Emilie Ramon:** Merci beaucoup, ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi 3

**Patronne: **Je sais pas trop quoi te dire à part MERCIIIIIIIIII !

**Kajiaotori: **Je vais y penser je le promets

* * *

Chapitre** 3 : C'est juste un jeu**

- Bon, tu vas bouger ton gros cul de pimbêche ? Ai-je grogné à l'intention de la petite brune qui se limait tranquillement les ongles sur le canapé

La-dite brune leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mathieu, a-t-elle gémit d'une voix exagérément plaintive, y'a Antoine qui m'embête !

L'intéressé pénétra dans la pièce en me jetant un regard furieux.

- Antoine, bon sang ! Arrête de faire payer le fait que tu as une vie de merde à ma copine !

J'imagine que je vous dois une explication ? Très bien. Après avoir récupéré le clan Breut à la gare on est directement rentré à l'appartement d'Alexis, où Mathieu et sa copine se trouvaient déjà. Et là vous vous dîtes « Depuis quand Mathieu avait une copine ? » Et bien depuis l'épisode du bar, tiens !

Eh oui, la pimbêche et qui répondait au nom de Brenda n'était autre que la fan rencontrée au bar un mois plus tôt, qui avait l'air tellement gentille à cette époque...

Et dire que cette espèce de… de… péripatéticienne, qui était censée, elle aussi, donner un coup de main à Alexis refusait de lever le petit doigt pour autre chose que pour se limer les ongles.

Alex' entra à son tour dans la pièce suivit par le reste de son gang.

- S'il vous plait les gars, calmez vous, supplia-t-il. Ce n'est pas dramatique si Brenda se repose un peu, on a finit de toute façon.

Au fond, je savais que mon ami avait raison de rester diplomate, mais j'avais une folle envie de coller une baffe à l'autre connasse.

En plus l'hypocrisie dont elle faisait preuve envers Mathieu était tellement évidente, que j'en étais arrivé à éprouver de la pitié pour mon collègue, qui, lui, croyait vraiment à la sincérité des sentiments de sa copine.

- Bon, bah vu qu'on a fini moi j'me casse, ai-je dis en espérant que quelqu'un me retienne, je ne veux pas déranger.

J'adorais voir mes amis essayer de m'empêcher de partir, ça me donnait le sentiment d'être aimé. Sentiment que je ne n'éprouvais pas souvent à cause du fait que j'étais célibataire, mais que j'aurais avoué à quelqu'un pour rien au monde.

- Bah non, reste ! protestèrent David et Jeremy en cœur.

- Tu ne déranges pas ! Affirma Alexis.

Mais bien sûr les réactions ne furent pas positive pour tout le monde : j'ai eu le droit à un « Allez, au revoir ! » de la part de Brenda accompagné d'un sourire mauvais.

-T'es vraiment coincé comme mec ! Lâcha brusquement Mathieu, comme si sa vie dépendait de ce qu'il allait dire. Aller reste ! De qui je vais me foutre si tu pars ?!

Je me suis tourné vers mon collègue en haussant les sourcils. Tout être humain normal aurait pensé qu'il aurait été le premier à vouloir que je parte. Mais visiblement, une personne normale se serait trompée.

Je pense qu'au fond c'est ce qui a fini de me convaincre.

- D'accord, je reste, ai-je dis avec un discret sourire victorieux.

Brenda soupira et chuchota, d'une façon parfaitement audible pour tous, qu'elle aurait préféré que « le yéti » se casse. Puis elle partit sur le balcon, immédiatement suivie par son petit ami, David, Jeremy et Charlotte.

Alexis, qui était resté avec moi, me fixait d'un air désolé.

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre pouf. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble, et bon... Tu vois Mathieu.

- La différence, c'est que Mathieu il a un bon fond et qu'il ne mérite pas ça. On est bien d'accord que pour Brenda, c'est juste un jeu ? Mathieu n'est qu'un pauvre jouet qu'elle prend plaisir à faire souffrir !

Alexis approuva d'un signe de tête désolé et appela les autres.

- Brenda a eu une trop bonne idée, s'exclama Mathieu en rentrant dans l'appartement, si on jouait à Action/Vérité ?!

J'échangeai un regard avec les autres. Ils pensaient probablement tous comme moi : Mathieu trouvait que c'était une bonne idée juste parce que c'était sa petite amie qui l'avait eu.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que c'était la pire idée du monde mais je croisai le regard d'Alex' qui semblait dire « Soit gentil il n'est pas dans son état normal ».

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, ai-je fini par dire en soupirant, mais vu que c'est à la conn… Euh... À Brenda que l'ont doit cette idée, je propose que ça soit elle qui commence.

- D'accord, approuva Alexis, Action ou Vérité ?

- Hum… Vérité.

J'avais une irrésistible envie de lui demander si elle aimait vraiment Mathieu, mais Charlotte fut plus rapide que moi.

- Quel est ton deuxième prénom ?

La petite brune rougit et lâcha un faible « Alberta ».

À peine le mot fut-il sortit de sa bouche que tout le monde était déjà mort de rire, même Mathieu. Ce dernier s'était appuyé sur ses genoux et rigolait sans retenue, Charlotte et David se soutenait mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire, Jeremy, qui n'avait personne pour le retenir, était tombé par terre et tapait violement contre le sol avec son poing. Quant à Alexis et moi, on s'était laissés tomber sur le canapé et on essayait désespérément de reprendre notre respiration.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gêné que Brenda l'était à ce moment-là, et ça me faisait un plaisir infini.

Alexis fut le premier à retrouver son sérieux.

- Bon Mathieu à ton tour, dit-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Action ou vérité ?

-Action, répondit-il en essuyant une larme de rire qui glissait le long de sa joue.

Tous les membres du clan Breut se jetèrent un regard complice tout en s'asseyant au sol et, comme s'il avait prévu son coup à l'avance, Jeremy dit :

- Roule une pelle à Antoine.

Je mis au moins trente secondes à comprendre le sens des ses paroles.

Mathieu me fixait avec un regard vide. Je me rassurais en me disant que, le connaissant, il n'allait probablement pas le faire. Je crois que c'était la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais fait : Mathieu s'est levé, s'est avancé jusqu'à moi, s'est penché et a posé ses lèvres contres les miennes.

Là encore. il m'a fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mon cerveau restait figé, incapable de comprendre tout à fait ce qui se passait. Quand il se décida à fonctionner, je restai paralysé par le choc de ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Quand je sentis sa langue cependant, mon émotion se calma en un instant, et je fus plongé dans une sensation surréelle de paix, telle que je n'en n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Quand Mathieu décolla ses lèvres, un million de sentiments se mélangeaient dans ma tête : La surprise, le dégoût, la déception, le soulagement…

Toutes ces émotions avaient dû se voir sur mon visage, parce qu'un sourire amusé vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Mathieu.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là Daniel, a-t-il chuchoté, le visage encore trop proche du mien, c'est juste un jeu.

* * *

Voila voila j'espère que ça vous plaie bande d'immondes bananes aux marshmallows. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :3

Merci beaucoup à Willia, à Timaa & Larissa 3 Et à tous les autres que j'ai oublié :3

Sur ce gros poutous je vous adore 3


	4. Sentiments mélangés

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Florimelles:** Merci beaucoup et je dirais plutôt très chanceux ;)

**Ephrozina: **Merci beaucoup a me touche

**Anotherstep: **Oui je saisAction/Vérité c'est trop prévisible, mais c'est symbolique pour moi. Cherche pas à comprendre

**Kajiaotori:** Oui je en pouvais pas laissé Brenda sur le trottoir comme ça (bien que au moins ça m'aurait fait gagner du pognon x) ) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Panda Roux: **Merci beaucoup :3

**Emie-chan:** Voila tu es servi avec ton action. Merci beaucoup pour l'idée :)

**Selma SLAG: **Merci beaucoup c'est gentil je sais pas quoi dire :3

**Piti Kiwi: **Pour la taille des chapitres je fais celons mon imagination, je ne peux pas forcer mon talent x)

**SelmaLePanda: **Ba merci je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

**myrtillle: **Comme quoi on garde toujours un côté enfant :P

**Anaethen: **Ba maintenant que je suis en vacances il y aura plus de chapitres :P Sinon ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir :)

**Eddy Malou: **Mais oui c'est clair ! Pardon x) Je pense que tout le monde à eu envie de butter Brenda ;)

**Shoubidou: **Je ne dis pas encore ce que Brenda attend de Mathieu mais ça ne saurait tardé

P.S.: Je réponds à toutes les reviews :P

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments mélangés**

Toujours assis sur le canapé, j'essayais de faire face aux rires de mes amis– même si c'était probablement le dernier de mes soucis.

Je me détestais. Comment Mathieu, mon pire ennemi, avait-il pu croire que son baiser m'avait fait un quelconque effet ?

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait faux...

N'importe quoi ! me répétai-je. Comme Mathieu le disait si bien : ce n'était qu'un jeu.

En parlant de l'autre con, il était entrain de se disputer avec le pot de peinture qui lui servait de petite amie.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouve qu'il embrasse mieux que moi ! grondait Brenda comme un chat en colère.

- Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête, rétorqua Mathieu qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. On parle d'Antoine Daniel, il embrasse comme un porc.

Les insultes et critiques de mon collègue ne m'atteignaient plus à force. Je levai quand même les yeux au ciel.

- Tu insinue que je suis folle ? demanda la jeune femmes ont la voix partait dans les aigus.

Tout le clan Breut pouffa à l'unisson.

- Non, bon sang ! J'ai jamais dis ça !

Mathieu leva les bras de colère, cherchant ses mots. Puis il les laissa retomber, et reprit plus calmement :

- Oh et puis merde ! On reprend le jeu ?

- D'accord, intervint Alexis qui était le seul à comprendre l'appel à l'aide de Mathieu. Antoine, Action ou…

- Oh ta gueule toi ! l'interrompit Brenda.

Alexis perdit patience. Lui qui avait tout fait pour être poli, semblait cette fois-ci en avoir assez. Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre « vérité », il me dit d'une voix sèche, sans la regarder :

- Action ? Très bien, colle une baffe à Brenda.

J'aurais pu protester, mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je cherchais une occasion pour frapper la joue si… « fragile » de cette erreur de la nature.

Donc, sans me faire prier, je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers l'erreur en question (qui, soit dit en passant, s'était remise à gueuler) avant de lui mettre probablement la plus grosse gifle qu'elle n'avais jamais reçue.

Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant taire les rires qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Le cri de colère de Brenda s'étrangla sur lui-même de surprise.

Mathieu me lança un regard faussement outré, dans lequel je pu clairement lire une gratitude infinie.

Elle regarda son copain, choquée, puis elle tourna le tête vers moi. Elle refit ce manège quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ses yeux étaient en train de s'embuer. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et je ne les avait pas redescendus qu'elle était déjà sortie de la pièce à pas rapides. Un sanglot se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, et puis plus rien.

C'est à ce moment que Mathieu se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'assit, lâchant un vague "merci" à mon intention.

- Je peux te poser une question ? ai-je dis.

Il acquiesça sans hésiter, comme s'il estimait qu'il avait une dette envers moi et qu'il voulait la payer de cette manière.

- Pourquoi tu sors avec cette meuf ? demandai-je de but en blanc. On sait tous les deux que tu mérite mieux. Et…

- Je suis désolé mais tu te trompe, m'a-t'il interrompu. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Je pense que tu me surestimes, pour le coup, mec.

- C'est toi qui te trompes ! C'est de ma faute si on en est là ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?!

*Flash Back*

J'étais devant mon ordi, lisant les commentaires sur le quatrième épisode de What the Cut. Les réactions étaient toutes positives. Enfin presque toutes. Quelque personnes m'insultaient et descendaient mon travail. Mais ça c'était normal, c'est comme ça que fonctionne internet. Non, ce qui m'interpellait c'était ceux qui m'accusaient de plagier une autre émission du même genre, nommée « Salut les geeks ».

Je soupirai. Ca faisait à peine quatre jours que j'avais posté ma vidéo mêmes les commentaires positifs commençaient à parler de moi comme d'un plagieur.

J'en avais ras-le-bol, il fallait que je mette tout ça au point. J'ai ouvert facebook, j'ai trouvé la page de cette autre émission, et j'envoyai un message :

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Antoine Daniel, t'as peut-être entendu parler de moi. Je présente une nouvelle émission sur le net qui s'appelle What The Cut. Il se trouve que mon émission a le même principe que la tienne du coup je suis accusé de plagiat. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que ce n'est pas vrai, à vrai dire je ne savais même pas que tu existais. Ça te dérangerais de mettre les choses au clair avec tes abonnés ? »

Mon ordinateur bippa presque aussitôt. J'avais une réponse.

« Yo ! Oui j'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas moi c'est Mathieu Sommet. Même si ton explication est parfaitement logique, je n'ai pas trop envie de t'excuser auprès de mes fans. Pour être honnête, je crois réellement que tu es un gros plagieur ;) »

Je l'admets, même un aveugle, sourd, muet et handicapé mental aurait vu qu'il déconnait. Mais j'étais légèrement à fleur de peau à cause des commentaires. Et fatigué. J'avais envie de m'engueuler un peu, et sans plus réfléchir je lui répondai :

« Non mais sérieusement ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je plagierais un connard sans humour dans ton genre ! »

« WTF ?! C'est moi qui n'ai pas d'humour ?! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrangerais le coup avec mes abonnés. Si c'est pour me faire insulter, NON MERCI AU REVOIR ! Je te laisse te débrouiller. »

Après ça, plus les jours passaient, plus la haine grandissait entre nous. La ressemblance de nos émissions était telle que l'on se retrouvait souvent à devoir en parler, et on finissait toujours par s'engueuler.

Mais je crois que le pire c'était le jour de la Japan expo : le clash que vous, public désireux de croire en notre infinie amitié, avez vu, s'est prolongé jusqu'à la fin de la convention.

Alors que Mathieu montait dans le train, en guise d'adieu, je lui balançai au visage un dédaigneux « T'aurais pas du venir Sommet, ça t'aurais évité de te faire insulter ».

Et puis j'ai continué ma route, me dirigeant vers mon propre train.

*Fin du Flashback*

- Oui, je m'en souviens, a simplement répondu Mathieu.

Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris son ton. Il n'y avait pas de regret, mais pas de colère non plus. Il constatait juste ce qui nous avait mené ici.

Et puis il se leva, et quitta l'appartement sans un mot. Alors que la porte se refermait, je réalisai qu'il n'avait jamais fait que ça. Partir. Sans rien répliquer.

Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Voila ENFIN le chapitre 4 !

Comme d'hab merci à Willia :3

Mais cette fois si merci aussi à Emma qui m'a trouvé le titre du chapitre 3


	5. Un arrière goût de sang

**Disclaimer**

Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas ! Leurs émissions non plus ! Et d'ailleurs Alexis, David, Jeremy et Charlotte non plus !

En y réfléchissant bien le seul perso qui m'appartient c'est Brenda... Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut échanger avec moi ? :'(

Si jamais Mathieu ou/et Antoine tombent sur cette fiction 1) *Pousse un cris de fangirl en chaleur* 2) Bienvenu, j'espère que mon oeuvre vous plait ;)

**Réponse au reviews**

**Aria On The Planete: **Merci merci c'est très gentil de ta part. *Imite la voix d'un bébé* Pis moi z'adore la taille de mes chapitres.

**Emie-Chan: **La baffe t'es dédicacée ;) Bref pour ce chapitre j'espère avoir une review de ta part parce que putain comment elles me font plaisir.

**mitakashika: **Retweet (pardon j'étais obligée de la faire cette blague de merde).

**Kajiaotori: **Oui ma fiction est un peu un regroupement de choses ultras prévisibles xD

**Nina0713: **Oui moi aussi le point de départ me plait beaucoup, je trouve ça plus cool et plus original que de prendre pour acquis leur grande amitié.

**Anotherstep: **En fait Mathieu en avait juste marre de cette dispute. Il n'en a visiblement pas marre de Brenda (c'est bien le seul). Pourquoi je dis "visiblement" ? Et ben je te souhaite bonne lecture ;)

**Guhiguix 11: **Ta review m'a beaucoup de touché :3 Et oui UNE BAFFE ! Pour fêter ça PIZZA !

**PoseidonDemon: **Oui j'avoue que moi aussi il m'est arrivé de me demander si ça n'était pas comme ça en vrai. Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup...

**Sonightein: **Après la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, je suppose que tu commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce cher Mathieu ? ;)

**Remerciement**

Comme d'habitude merci à Willia pour sa correction plus que brillante :) Même si c'est fois elle n'a quasiment rien changé :D

Merci beaucoup à Lory-ann pour son soutient qui m'a beaucoup motivé, et aussi pour m'avoir trouvé une phrase du chapitre quand j'étais bloquée.

Et big merci à Megan pour sa motivation de fin de chapitre (elle comprendra... Enfin j'espère).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un arrière goût de sang**

C'était le noir complet, je ne voyais rien autour de moi. Rien, mis à part deux points bleu qui scintillaient à quelques mètres de moi.

Petit à petit, ils commencèrent à se rapprocher. Plissant les paupières, je m'efforçais de comprendre ce que c'était. Il s'agissait d'une paire d'yeux. Sauf que je connaissais très bien ces yeux, car c'était ceux de Mathieu. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je savais que c'était ceux de Mathieu.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il me fallu un petit moment pour me rendre compte que cette sonnerie ne provenait pas de mon téléphone, mais de la porte d'entrée.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, histoire de voir l'heure. 00h32.

Un juron s'échappa de ma bouche. Qui pouvait venir me faire chier à cette heure là ?

À contre cœur, je quittai mon lit chaud et confortable pour me diriger vers l'entrée.

À aucun moment je ne m'étais préparé à ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte : Mathieu, trempé, et le visage couvert sang.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! m'écriai-je.

- J'me suis battu, lâcha-t-il piteusement, les yeux rivés au le sol.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

-On pourrait discuter de tout ça à l'intérieur s'il te plait, se contenta de répondre mon collège.

Sa voix était chargée d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il faisait peine à voir.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me poussai pour le laisser entrer.

Il pénétra dans mon antre en boitant et se traina jusqu'au canapé.

Il était vraiment dans un sal état : Son visage était parsemé de plaies et il sentait le chien mouillé et le sang.

Plus je le regardais plus une chose devenait sûre : je pouvais dire adieu à mon canapé.

Après un soupir, je rompais le silence :

- Tu comptes me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

S'en suivit un nouveau silence. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, Mathieu était, visiblement, en train de se demander s'il pouvait me faire confiance.

- Mathieu… Il est minuit passé et je t'accueille chez moi alors que je pourrais très bien te mettre à la porte et retourner me coucher, insistai-je. Tu ne crois pas que je mérite des explications ?

Il ne dit rien. Je lâchai un nouveau soupir. « Aux grand mots, les grands remèdes. S'il faut que je le fasse rire, il rira ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu ais confiance en moi ?! Que je sauve ta grand-mère des griffes d'un PUTAIN de tigre du Bengale ?!

Il lâcha un petit rire un peu nerveux et finit par lever les yeux vers moi. Et quels yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien leur couleur était pure et brillante.

Je me giflai intérieurement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit chamboulé (probablement à cause de mon rêve qui, il faut l'avouer, était extrêmement perturbant). Mais une question me revenait tout le temps à l'esprit : était-ce à cause de mon rêve que j'éprouvais une soudaine fascination pour les iris bleutés de mon collègue ?

- Antoine ! grogna Mathieu. Je veux bien te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu m'écoutes pour ça !

- Hum désolé… Je… J'étais… Perdu dans mes pensées.

Il soupira. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

- Mathieu, dis moi. S'il te plait.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes.

- Brenda m'a quitté, souffla t-il. Elle m'a laissé tomber comme une grosse merde. J'étais au bar avec Alex' quand elle m'a envoyée un SMS pour me dire que c'était fini, que j'étais qu'un raté et qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était sortie avec moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. D'un côté j'étais triste pour lui et en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction.

Mais malgré tout, il me manquait une pièce du puzzle…

- Et pourquoi tu es couvert de sang ? Tu t'es battu ?

- Le serveur a lu le message par-dessus mon épaule, murmura le jeune homme. Et puis il m'a ricané au nez et m'a lancé quelque chose comme « Pour qu'elle te largue comme ça tu dois être minable au lit ».

J'essayai de masquer mon envie de rire, en vain. Mon collègue me lança un regard noir, digne de l'une de nos anciennes disputes.

Ne voulant pas vexer le jeune homme je repris mon calme.

C'est alors qu'une question me traversa l'esprit : Pourquoi Mathieu était venu chez moi ?

Pourtant il était avec Alexis, donc entre de bonnes mains. Alors Pourquoi ? Nos relations s'était-elle améliorée au point que Mathieu se tourne vers moi dans un moment de détresse ?

Non sûrement pas. D'accord on arrivait à se supporter, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. C'était déjà un assez grand pas.

De nouveaux doutes, de nouvelles questions s'imposèrent, petit à petit dans mon esprit. Je voulais des réponses. J'avais besoin de réponses.

- Pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ? Ai-je balancé plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu. Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec Alex' ?

Mathieu me fixa quelques instants, puis une lueur de déception passa dans son regard et son visage s'assombrit.

- Fallait le dire si je dérangeais, dit-il en se levant.

Il dirigea vers la porte et, guidé par mon envie de réponse, je le suivis.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, je l'attrapai par le bras.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ne te fait pas plus con que tu ne l'es !

Oui, ça m'amusait de le pousser à bout. En fait, je voulais le tester. Je savais qu'il pouvait riposter et m'envoyer chier mieux que personne.

Mais, comme je m'y attendais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de bouger faiblement son bras pour essayer de se libérer.

- J'ai une dernière question pour toi, repris-je en resserrant ma prise sur son bras. Pourquoi est-ce tu te défiles toujours au lieu de m'envoyer chier ?

Il se retourna et me fixa pendant quelques secondes, comme en proie à une intense réflexion. Puis, sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contres le miennes.

Sous le choc, je lâchai son bras. Aussitôt ma prise relâchée, il se décolla de moi et quitta l'appartement sans un bruit.

Je restai planté là, devant la porte, sidéré qu'il me laissât seul avec toutes mes questions et un arrière goût de sang sur les lèvres.

* * *

Review ?


	6. Le véritable secret

**Disclaimer**

Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Pas plus que leur émission respectives !

Si l'un d'entre eux tombe là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD

**Remerciment**

Merci Megan pour l'idée sur laquelle est basé tout le chapitre *3*

Merci Willia pour la correction :3

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Marishka Malou: **Venant de toi ça me touche beaucoup :3

**Sonightein: **Ba Merci beaucoup ^^

**Crisalys Nara: **Pourquoi tu pense que tu m'aime bien ? :O

**NormaB: **Moi sadique ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ^^ Sinon merci beaucoup :)

**Aless : **CALME TOI BORDEL ! Désolé c'est la seule chose que j'avais envie de dire en lisant ta reviews xD

**Naji Saanlirenkoy: **Tu t'y attendais pas ?! :O Moi qui pensait que tout ce que j'écrivais était prévisible xD

**Emie-Chan: **Comment s'est passé ton brevet ? Et j'aime bien la leçon de vie que tu donne à Antoine, on devrait tous prendre exemple sur toi xD

**PoseidonDemon: **Mais non t'inquiète ce sont les meilleurs amis du mooooonde (tellement niais xD). Et je m'offense pas moi aussi j'appelle tout le monde meuf et mec

**Nina0713: **Merci beaucoup ^^

**JulietteDWR: **Merci c'est sympas

**mitakashika:** Haha ba merci ^^

**smallbluepanda: **Merciiiii ! Maintenant que j'ai fini avec cette fiction je vais bientôt me concentrer sur la notre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le véritable secret **

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans ma chambre, se glissant à travers les volets pour illuminer la pièce restée trop longtemps dans l'obscurité.

Mais, malgré le fait qu'il était assez tôt, j'étais réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Allongé sur mon lit, cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que je réfléchissais à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Les mêmes questions me torturaient toujours l'esprit ; mais cette fois, d'autres étaient venu en renfort pour détruire le peu de logique qu'il restait dans cette histoire.

Pourquoi Mathieu avait-il fait ça ? Etait-ce juste pour que je lâche son bras ? Ou avait-il d'autres raisons ?

Et surtout… SURTOUT… Avais-je aimé ça ?

À chaque fois que je me laissais aller à me poser cette question, une petite partie de moi me hurlait que ça avait été très agréable ; et à chaque fois je secouais la tête comme pour chasser une nué d'insectes nuisibles.

Lassé de retourné la situation dans tous les sens, je me levai pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'ouvrai le tiroir où le café est habituellement rangé, mais uniquement pour tomber sur un sachet vide. Je grommelai, résigné, et m'habillai avant de sortir tout en priant la St-pelle pour que l'épicerie du coin soit ouverte.

C'est ainsi que quelque minutes plus tard, je ressortais victorieux du magasin avec du café et, en prime, du papier toilette. Dans des moments pareils, il en faut peu pour être heureux.

Fier de mon butin, je repartis en direction de chez moi en sifflotant.

En arrivant en bas de mon immeuble, je fus surpris de trouver Mathieu, assis en tailleur devant la porte, qui fixait cette dernière comme s'il espérait qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? ricanai-je.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi et se releva tant de bien que mal à cause de sa jambe qui le faisait, visiblement, toujours souffrir.

Mais, malgré le fait qu'il du s'appuyer pitoyablement sur la porte pour se tenir debout, mon collègue semblait en bien meilleur état que la veille : Il avait une odeur plus agréable et les plaies qui ornaient son visage lors de sa visite nocturne avaient, pour la plupart, cicatrisées.

- Je… Je voulais te parler, articula difficilement Mathieu. À propos d'hier soir.

Mon cœur avait raté un battement, j'allais enfin avoir des réponses. Sans prendre le temps de répondre, je le fis entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble.

- T'as de la chance, dis-je en rigolant. C'est la première fois, depuis que j'ai emménagé dans l'immeuble, que l'ascenseur fonctionne.

Pour toute réponse, il lâcha un grognement digne d'une otarie déshydratée et boita (également comme une otarie déshydratée) jusque dans l'élévateur.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il se traina pitoyablement jusqu'au canapé.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Café ? Bière ?

Nous n'étions que le matin, mais je doutais que Mathieu ai les idées assez claires pour voir le problème que posait une bière à une telle heure. Il secoua la tête négativement et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, tandis que je me laissais tomber à côté de lui.

- Tu voulais me dire un truc ? Repris-je après un long silence.

- Je suis là pour répondre à tes questions.

- Comment est-ce que tu…

- Antoine, je ne te connais peut-être pas très bien, mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que depuis hier soir tu te tortures l'esprit avec des questions sans réponses. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

J'ouvris la bouche avec la ferme intention de tout laisser sortir, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

C'était prévisible : J'avais passé la nuit à chercher des réponses concrètes et quand j'avais l'occasion d'en obtenir, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Mathieu

Cette phrase fini de me faire perdre mon sang froid. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la colère s'était emparée de mon corps, très nettement aidée par la fatigue et la frustration engendrées par le manque de réponse.

- T'es sérieux ?! explosais-je. T'as besoin de mon aide pour savoir à quelles questions tu dois répondre ? Très bien ! Pour commencer… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, bordel ?

- Antoine… commença-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Pourquoi dès qu'on se dispute tu fuis au lieu de répondre ?

-Antoine ! m'appela-t-il.

- C'est parce que t'es qu'un lâche ?! Ou peut-être parce que…

-ANTOINE, BON SANG !

Son cri désamorça ma colère en une fraction de seconde. Reprenant petit à petit mon calme, je réalisai que je m'étais levé, que j'avais commencé à faire les cents pas devant le canapé et que je parlais avec de grands gestes théâtraux.

Quant à mon collègue, il me fixait avec l'air de dire « Si t'arrêtais de m'insulter et que tu me laissais parler t'aurais peut-être la réponse à tes questions ».

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du canapé et se plaça juste devant moi, le plus droit qu'il pouvait avec ses blessures.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te répondre, souffla t-il avant de marquer un pause.

Il chercha mon regard et déglutit, avant de reprendre :

- Je t'aime.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête comme si mille personnes les avait prononcés en même temps, et c'était assommant. Assommant et impossible. Je devais avoir mal entendu. Mathieu, amoureux de moi ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il me détestait ! J'étais son pire ennemi. Non, c'était définitivement impensable, ça devait être une blague !

Mais en même temps ça expliquait tellement de choses : son refus catégorique de répondre à mes critiques, sa présence chez moi hier soir, le baiser…

Peu à peu toutes les questions évacuèrent mon cerveau pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule : Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Une petite voix dans ma tête (qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère) se fit entendre :

- Bien sûr que c'est réciproque, soufflait-elle, n'est-ce pas évident ?

Et je repensais à mon rêve, je repensais à ses yeux et à la fascination qu'ils m'avaient soudain inspiré. Ses yeux qui se tenaient juste devant moi, humides d'anxiété et d'attente...

Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à me dire que cela signifiait que je ressentais quelque chose d'autre que de la pitié pour Mathieu.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer la partie d'Action/Vérité chez Alexis, la douceur de ses lèvres et surtout la sensation de paix qui m'avait envahie quand il m'avait embrassé.

- T'as compris, imbécile ? Tu l'aimes ! Ricana la petite voix.

Même si c'était difficile, je devais bien admettre qu'elle avait raison : j'aimais Mathieu Sommet, mon pire ennemi.

- Eh bien... J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions, fit Mathieu d'une voix brisée par la déception.

Il rompit notre lien visuel, et baissa les yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Et c'était reparti, comme la veille : Mathieu qui s'enfuyait et moi qui lui courrait après. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je comprenais pourquoi on faisait ça.

Il avait la main sur la poignée quand je réussis enfin à le rattraper, et, comme la veille, à lui attraper le bras. Sauf que cette fois il ne tenta pas de se libérer, il se contenta de se retourner et de se me jeter un regard interrogateur.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je l'attirai contre moi avant de poser doucement mes lèvres contres les siennes.

Bien que surpris, au début, il commença petit à petit à me rendre mon baiser, et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux (du moins la chose qui me servait de cheveux), tandis que les miennes partirent vagabonder dans l'écroulement de son bassin.

Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps notre baiser avait duré. Pour moi, c'était des heures. Quand nous nous séparâmes je souriais d'une façon qui, vue de l'extérieur, devait paraître niaise et totalement clichée, mais je m'en foutais : j'étais heureux.

Mathieu se blottit contre moi et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Tout en caressant doucement le dos de mon petit ami je me disais qu'à force de faire semblant d'être ami, on avait fini par s'apprécier et même par tomber amoureux.

Et oui notre mensonge était devenu une triste réalité, et même pire.

Pour conclure, je dirais que si vous faisiez partie des gens qui croyais que le « grand secret d'internet » c'était la haine qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre ; eh bien vous devriez apprendre à ne pas juger une histoire sur le premier paragraphe..

**FIN**


End file.
